Une étrange maladie
by ettoile
Summary: Dean. 20 ans. A 99 entretiens ratés. Désespéré, il va manger une pizza. Heureux hasard : il va se faire embaucher là-bas par Castiel, 21 ans. Tout aller bien au début, jusqu'à ce que Dean développe une étrange maladie... (Dean/Castiel. Les personnages seront pas mal OOC, l'histoire l'est totalement. Rating K pour le moment à cause de certains mots grossiers. En cours.)
1. Chapitre 1 - 99 entretiens ratés

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une seconde fic ! J'aime vraiment ce couple et cette série, alors j'espère ne pas tout gâcher et écrire un truc correct (au fait, si ça vous dit, j'écris un roman, taper « christine verdet jimbo » et vous trouverez mon site)**

**Reviews : merci beaucoup à _Akihiko Usami_, _Tapioka-chan_, _Bilihoma_ et _Malys_ pour vos reviews sur mon one-shot A coeur perdu ! J'espère que vous lirais cette fic et l'apprécierais autant que l'autre !**

**Bien sûr, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, vous savez où est la sortie. Je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir des reviews venant de personnes homophobes. Bref.**

**Droits : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent ! En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Devant un grand building se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand, châtain (ou blond foncé selon certains), portait une veste beige, un tee-shirt AC/DC, un jean bleu délavé et des baskets. C'était un beau jeune homme. Un très beau même, puisqu'il avait une liste immense de conquêtes ! Mais remplis uniquement de femmes. Oui, ce beau jeune homme nommait Dean détestait la gente masculine quand il s'agissait de baise...car il ne s'agissait que de ça. L'amour ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ? Une lubie de femmes en manques ou trop moche pour faire venir un mec dans leur lit. Un rêve débile et éphémère de jeunes puceaux. Un truc inutile et enfantin quoi. Dean se moquait éperdument de l'amour. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que l'amour ne rapporte rien ! A part de la souffrance et des pertes financières bien sûr.

Bref. Le beau jeune homme qu'était Dean n'avait pas passé une bonne journée.

/ FLASH BACK DEBUT /

« Bip bip biiiip »

7h30. Le réveil sonne. Il est lundi. Dean a un entretien d'embauche.

Il fout un coup de pied dans son réveil pour le faire taire, s'étire et se lève.

Jetant a côté de lui ses draps, il se dirige nonchalamment dans la salle de bain. La pièce est d'un blanc pur à devenir aveugle. Le sol est glacé à cause du carrelage. Les rideaux sont noir et brillant. Le contraste total avec sa chambre ! Cette dernière est composé d'un parquet en bois marron clair, d'une grande fenêtre avec vue sur des dizaines d'immeubles, une grande bibliothèque avec des cds de musiques métal et rock, un grand lit deux places noir et une petite armoire grise ouverte avec pleins d'habits à moitié dehors-moitié dedans. Le tout décoré de divers posters d'AC/DC, Métallica et autres groupes dont Dean était l'un des plus fervents fans.

Le reste de l'appartement était moderne avec un canapé en cuir, une télé écran plat et une cuisine tout-en-un. Aux premiers abords on pourrait croire que Dean est un riche jeune homme (sauf si on regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre), mais il a réussis à équiper son logement uniquement grâce à l'héritage d'un vieil oncle décédé dont il ignorait l'existence.

8h10. Dean est enfin habillé et prêt à aller...manger ! Chose qui lui prit 1h (et encore, il a fait vite). Sachant que par la suite il a mis 30mn à trouver le chemin pour son entretien, il est arrivé en retard. C'était mal barré déjà. Mais la suite ne fut pas mieux. Dean était en train de passer un entretien pour devenir responsable des relations internationales d'un grand groupe industriel. Or, il n'avait aucune formation. De plus, l'homme qui lui faisait passer l'entretien était insupportable. Si bien que Dean finit par s'énerver contre ce dernier...

/ FLASH BACK FIN /

Dean fulminait contre lui-même devant le bâtiment de son échec.

Et merde ! C'était le 99 entretiens ! Encore raté ! Dit-il en frappant le mur.

Après autant d'échecs, c'était impossible que quelqu'un l'embauche. Qui embaucherais un raté tel que lui ?

Pour se calmer, Dean se promena un moment. Ne penser à rien, juste marcher en reluquant les nanas lui prodiguait beaucoup de bien. Le meilleur moyen de se calmer était bien sûr de baiser, mais la journée n'en était qu'à la moitié, il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Et puis, il avait faim. D'abord parce que c'était 12h20, l'heure de manger. Et ensuite parce que quand il s'énervait, Dean aimait manger. Sentir de délicieux steak dans sa bouche était un pur régal. Parfois, on pouvait se demander qui il aimait le plus : les femmes ou les hamburgers.

Dean était donc dans la rue et cherchait dans quel magasin s'arrêter. Il les avait tous essayé et les connaissait par cœur. Il décida de changer de rue. Un peu de nouveauté ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il déboucha dans une rue commerçante style italienne. Ah l'Italie...la deuxième ville des amoureux – même si tout le monde s'en fout – mais surtout la ville des...

Pizzas !

Dean s'arrêta net devant la face d'une pizzeria. Elle n'avait rien de choqué, d'extravagant ou autres qui ferait qu'elle se démarquerait. Pourtant, comme poussait par une volonté supérieure, Dean avait très envie d'y entrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien en cet instant. Et préoccupait comme il était par ses pensées, il ne vit pas un jeune homme posait une pancarte « CHERCHE EMPLOYE » sous ses yeux.

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis ! Je pense essayer de faire plusieurs chapitres (au moins un second, ça c'est sûr), donc si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières, je ferais tout mon possible pour les rajouter ! ;)**

**PS : je n'ai pas réussis à faire ce 1er chapitre aussi long que je l'aurais voulu, mais pour le moment je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite et je voulais vraiment poster le peu que j'avais déjà écris pour voir vos réactions. Ne m'en voulez pas !  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Manque de personnel

**Voilà (enfin ?) le deuxième chapitre cette fic !**

**Merci encore une fois à _MariMagda_, _Milley Black_ et _Jimmy Castiel_ pour vos reviews ! Comme je l'ai dit sur mon one-shot Dois-je te laisser partir, ça m'a vraiment touchée !**

**Au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu ma réponse _MariM agda_, je te la redonne ici : oui c'est le grand écart ! Mais que veux-tu ? Dans la vie, on ne choisit pas toujours ce que l'on veut xD et merci ^^**

**Droits : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent ! En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au corps d'athlète n'ayant pas pratiqué depuis un certains temps était assis à une table. Posée sur celle-ci, un café. Bien fumant. L'homme a les yeux fermés, il se repose tranquillement. Il ne fait rien. L'endroit est paisible et silencieux. Tout est calme.

- Gabriel !

Tout _était_ calme. Gabriel – l'homme assis à une table – émet un grognement. Il ne pouvait donc pas se reposer un peu ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on vienne le déranger ? Il n'y avait même pas de client dans cette foutu pizzéria !

- Il y en aurait si tu ne restais pas là à rien faire et qu'on n'était pas obliger avec Castiel de se taper ton boulot ! gronda un autre homme, plus grand que Gabriel et plus beau.

- Oh Balthazar ! Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? ironisa Gabriel.

- Non espèce d'idiot. Tu as parlé à haute voix.

Gabriel resta un instant sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Il l'avait dit ? Lui qui croyait l'avoir juste penser. Bof. Peu importe. Gabriel commençait à se réinstaller lorsque qu'une sonnette retentit. Un client venait d'arriver. Balthazar donna un coup de menu (oui oui, de menu) sur la tête de son frère avant de le fusiller du regard et de partir voir qui était arrivé. Gabriel souffla et pesta en silence. Sa sieste allait devoir attendre...sauf si il voulait subir les foudres du grand Balthazar !

Dean entra dans la pizzéria d'un pas décider. Il allait manger une bonne pizza, peut-être même deux ou trois, et il allait oublier ce stupide entretien ! L'intérieur du magasin était assez...spécial. La déco pouvait faire penser à New York au premier abord, mais quand on s'avançait plus au fond, ça ressemblait à un chalet. Dean fut un moment désarçonné par ce décor peu conventionnel. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et, son estomac grognant pour le lui rappeler, alla commander. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait Balthazar, un air neutre au visage.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le vendeur avec un sourire sans joie.

- Je voudrais une pizza...Heu...

Dean hésitait. Et c'était bien la première fois. D'habitude, il savait toujours quoi faire, quoi choisir. Mais là, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il y avait tant de choix ! Trop de choix. Voyant son hésitation, le vendeur essaya de l'aider. Il lui proposa la « pizza du Ciel », une de leur spécialité. Dean acquiesça sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Si c'était leur spécialité, elle devait forcément être bonne.

Le vendeur appela quelqu'un pour l'aider. Comme, au bout de quelques minutes, personne ne vint, Balthazar s'excusa auprès de son client et partit en arrière boutique. Dean se sentit un peu offusqué. Laissé un client seul ? Ce n'était pas très poli. Pensant ce temps, il en profita pour s'assoir au hasard sur une chaise en verre – froide et grise – et réfléchit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à oublier. Comment oublier ça après tout ? Il était au chômage ! Et très vite, il serait aussi fauché.

Pendant qu'il ruminait dans son coin, un jeune homme s'avança dans la même pièce. Il était plus petit que Dean et Balthazar, avait des cheveux châtains mal coiffé et une barbe de trois jours. Il portait une chemise blanche froissée recouverte d'un tablier et un jean bleu foncé. Ses bras étaient chargés de cartons. Il avait dû mal à tout porter et tituber un peu. Il faillit tomber et gémit sous la surprise. A ce moment-là, Dean releva son visage, vit ce jeune homme en difficulté, ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se leva pour l'aider. Il arriva juste à temps pour soutenir la pile de cartons et stabiliser l'inconnu. Au vu de ses habits, Dean supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un employé.

- Hé ça va ? Besoin d'aide ? dit Dean de son ton très direct.

- Ou-oui, je veux bien, merci, répondit l'inconnu de sa voix douce et grave.

Dean attrapa la moitié des cartons et le visage de l'inconnu fut enfin dévoilé. Il avait un sourire...fascinant collé au visage et des yeux bleus. De _magnifiques_ yeux bleus. Dean se s'y attarda pas et demanda où il devait poser tout ça. L'autre homme lui indiqua le comptoir et ils posèrent tout derrière. Les cartons contenaient des sauces et épices pour de futures pizzas – d'après l'odeur qui émanait d'eux. Une fois la tâche effectuée, Dean bailla. Il commençait vraiment à avoir faim là. Quant il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers l'inconnu, il vit une étiquette sur son tablier.

- « Castiel »

- Oui ? demanda le jeune homme, les mains le long de son corps comme si il attendait quelque chose.

- Oh c'est...un très...joli prénom...répondit Dean en hésitant, cherchant une excuse au fait d'avoir lu son prénom sans réfléchir.

- Merci. On a pris votre commande ?

- Oui. Mais quelques minutes après le vendeur est parti et depuis j'attends. Je trouve le temps long à force.

- Je suis désolé. Nous manquons de personnels. Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font.

Dean fit vaguement un signe de la main pour approuver et repartit s'assoir. Pendant ce temps, Castiel alla voir ce qui tarder en cuisine. D'habitude il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour préparer une pizza. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore fait une bêtise ou que Gabriel s'était enfuit. Plus il se rapprochait et plus il entendait des éclats de voix. Heureusement, les murs étaient bien insonorisés. Les clients ne pouvaient donc pas entendre. Quant il ouvrit la porte, Castiel soupira d'exaspération. Balthazar essayait tant bien que mal de cuisiner pendant que Gabriel l'embêtait en essayant de rajouter des ingrédients superflus dans la préparation. Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais.

- Notre client s'impatiente, j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par partir.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait les faire payer avant de les servir !

- Gabriel ! le réprimanda Balthazar, j'ai bientôt fini Castiel. Retourne-le voir et fais-le patienter encore quelques minutes.

Castiel fit un triste sourire à Balthazar et repartit dans l'entrée. Il trouva son client en pleine réflexion, les mains sur la table et la tête sur ses mains, le visage concentré dans une sorte de méditation. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait causer un tel état de concentration et hésita une seconde à le déranger. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Il se posta debout face à lui et fit un « hum hum » pour attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna. Dean releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés, vers celui qui venait de le déranger.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Vous aviez l'air concentré. Je viens vous avertir que votre commande serait prête dans 10 minutes.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment...concentré. Disons plutôt que je réfléchissais, répondit Dean en soupirant et en s'étirant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dean ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et au vu du visage de son interlocuteur lui non plus. Il ne savait pas si il devait parler de ses problèmes au premier venu, mais il avait le sentiment que ça ne lui serait que bénéfique. De l'alcool l'aurait bien aidé à cet instant précis. Il parlait mieux sous l'emprise de la boisson. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, grimaçant lorsque son dos craqua, et respira doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne devait surtout pas s'énerver. Et il allait avoir dû mal.

Il commença alors à raconter à Castiel ses problèmes récent à trouver du travail, ses emmerdes quotidiennes, sa vie quoi. Étrangement, il se sentait bien ici. Confiant. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout confier à cet inconnu. Castiel restait debout. Il l'écoutait sans broncher et sans l'interrompre. Quelle rareté ! Son récit était-il si captivant ? Dean ricana intérieurement à cette pensée. Non, il était ennuyeux à mourir. Alors pourquoi Castiel l'écoutait-il ? Peut-être juste parce qu'il trouvait que partir aurait été malpoli. Allez savoir.

Une fois le récit terminer, Dean avait les lèvres sèches. Il se sentait un peu vider. Il en avait eu des choses à raconter ! Sa gorge le piquait légèrement, elle avait besoin d'être hydratée. Dean regarda la table avant de se rendre compte qu'il était observé. Il releva le visage et tomba sur celui de Castiel à quelques centimètres du sien. Il s'était rapproché. _Trop_ rapproché. A cette distance, Dean pouvait sentir la respiration de Castiel. Il distinguait parfaitement les pigments bleus clairs et bleus marines des yeux de l'homme en face de lui. C'était pour dire à quel point il était près. Tellement près qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à franchir pour combler l'espace entre eux et –

- Vous accepteriez de travailler pour moi ?

- Hein ?

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu. Je ne publie pas vraiment régulièrement, pardon, mais c'est comme ça.**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Qu'il soit positif ou négatif, il m'intéresse !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une odeur particulière

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant (si ce n'est plus) que les chapitres précédents. On avance doucement mais c'est pour que le contexte soit bien poser (et il faut dire aussi que j'ai encore dû mal à écrire trop de choses d'un coup).**

**Merci à mes fidèles reviewers et surtout toi, _MariMagda_ car tu es toujours au rendez-vous ! Je remercie également _TheBloodyCookie_ pour avoir mis en follow cette fic !**

**Pour te répondre : j'ai eu du mal sur le moment à savoir quels seraient les ingrédients de la fameuse « pizza du Ciel » je dois dire. Concernant Dean, tu vas bien voir ! Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu cette suite.**

**Droits : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent ! En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Son « hein ? » reflétait parfaitement sa surprise et son incompréhension actuelle. Ce n'était certainement pas élégant, ni même poli, mais c'était son ressentit. Il avait dit quoi là l'employé, heu Castiel ? Il lui demandait...de travailler pour lui ? Baba. Dean en resta littéralement baba. Il voulut demander plus de précision au jeune homme mais il n'en eut pas le temps : quelqu'un venait de l'appeler dans l'arrière boutique. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Dean à ses réflexions. Devait-il accepter ? Et puis d'abord, « travailler pour lui », donc c'était LUI qui commander ? Il y avait de quoi être surpris, et pas qu'un peu ! D'abord, parce que Castiel avait l'air jeune. Trop jeune pour déjà être patron. Ensuite, parce que Dean savait qu'il était plus âgé – pas forcément de beaucoup – et l'idée d'être commander par quelqu'un de plus jeune ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Castiel revint quelques minutes plus tard, une pizza dans les mains – pas directement évidemment. Il posa délicatement le tout sur la table. Dean renifla l'odeur et s'en lécha les lèvres : ça sentait si bon ! Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, il releva la tête vers Castiel pour lui demander ce que contenait cette « pizza du Ciel » pour sentir aussi bon ! L'homme lui répondit en riant que si il travaillait pour lui, il le saurait. Cela sous-entendait clairement qu'il voulait qu'il accepte. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait besoin d'un travail et c'était bien un miracle que quelqu'un lui en propose un ! Sans le connaître ni même demander à voir son CV ! La pensée d'accepter trottait dans sa tête et, quand il prit une première bouchée de la pizza, il fut tellement submergé par le goût exquis de la pâte et des ingrédients secrets qu'il lâche un « Ok » presque inaudible. Presque, parce que Castiel, au vu de son sourire énorme, avait entendu sa réponse. Sans crier gare, il se jeta – quasiment tout comme – sur Dean pour l'enlacer, l'étouffant au passage sous la surprise. Il était réellement heureux d'avoir un nouvel employé et n'avait pu résister à l'envie de remercier son sauveur ! D'ailleurs, il courut juste après le dire à ses frères. Dean resta choqué quelques secondes, puis il finit par lâcher un « Il s'est même pas excuser » et continua de manger.

Dans les cuisines, Castiel annonça la bonne nouvelle. Balthazar fit un sourire lubrique et Gabriel éclata de rire...ce qui lui valu un regard intrigué et un regard noir. Il s'arrêta tout en gardant un sourire débile au visage. Son jeune frère avait donc réussi à embobiner quelqu'un hein ? Ça allait être drôle, il le sentait. Il ne put réfléchir bien longtemps aux farces qu'il allait jouer à son nouveau collègue que Balthazar lui empoigné le bras pour l'obliger à les suivre. Castiel voulait que Dean rencontre ses frères et collègues le plus vite possible ! Et puis, il pouvait commencer à travailler pour lui dès à présent si il le souhaitait !

Dean venait juste de finir sa pizza succulente quand les trois compères passèrent la porte. Il haussa les sourcils en regardant Castiel, se demandant pourquoi il les avait ramené ici.

- Dean je te présente mes frères, Balthazar et Gabriel. Ils travaillent ici eux aussi donc si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à faire appel à eux.

- Ooooook.

Gabriel voulut protester et dire qu'il n'était pas un manuel pour débutant jusqu'à preuve du contraire mais Balthazar l'en empêcha d'une bourrade dans le ventre. Dean les observa attentivement et la seule chose qui le marqua fut leur prénom. Castiel, Balthazar et Gabriel. Des noms vraiment étranges. Mais si on observait bien la pizzéria, tout dans cet endroit était bizarre. Logique que les employés le soient aussi – ce qui n'empêchait pas que leurs pizzas soient délicieuses.

La journée se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé ! Dean avait trouvé du travail, il avait mangé une délicieuse pizza et fait de nouvelles rencontres. Que rêvait de mieux ? Le soir, une fois chez lui et après une bonne douche, il téléphona à son meilleur ami, Sam. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps à répondre et avait l'air pensif. Il devait sûrement être en train d'étudier. Aussi loin que Dean s'en souvienne, Sam avait toujours étudier sans relâche. C'était toujours le premier élève de la promo et il avait réussi à intégrer une grande université. Il voulait devenir avocat et défendre les plus pauvres. Souhait louable, il était vrai, mais allait-il réussir ?

Dean trouvait admirable les gens qui avaient des rêves, des espérances. Lui n'en avait plus depuis que sa mère avait été assassinée et que son père était mort suite à un accident de voiture. A quoi bon espérer puisque rien de bon n'arrive dans ce cas-là ? Il n'avait peut-être aucun rêve, aucun avenir, mais au moins il ne risquait pas d'être déçu, et c'était ça le plus important.

Quand il revint à la pizzéria le lendemain, c'était avec une immense joie ! Il passa par la porte de service – ce qui lui fit bizarre car c'était la première fois – et retrouva Castiel dans les vestiaires. Il l'informa que Gabriel dormait encore et que Balthazar prenait sa douche. Dean apprit ainsi que les trois frères vivaient ensemble en collocation et ce, au-dessus même de la pizzéria. Drôle d'idée mais pratique pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail...enfin, sauf quand on s'appelait Gabriel. Lui, il arrivait toujours 20mn en retard. Quand Dean vit l'uniforme qu'il devait mettre, il tira une légère grimace. Il n'avait jamais aimé les uniformes. Mais il le fallait alors, il s'y résigna. Il enleva délicatement sa veste en cuir, déboutonna sa chemise et mit le tout dans son casier. Il commença à ouvrir la braguette de son jean quand il entendit un bruit de choc. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Castiel se tenir le coude gauche.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Oui...désolé...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? C'pas ta faute si tu t'es cogné. Fais voir.

Dean laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire et alla examiner la blessure de Castiel. Il s'était pas rater le pauvre : son coude saignait. Pas de beaucoup, mais mieux valait s'en occuper avant que les choses n'empirent. Il demanda à Castiel où se trouvait la trousse de secours – car il en avait forcément une vu qu'il travaillait dans un restaurant – et alla la chercher en lui demander de rester là. Castiel lui obéit sagement. Il n'avait pas du tout bouger, même pas d'un millimètre ! Cela fit sourire Dean. Il posa la trousse sur un banc et demanda à Castiel de venir s'assoir. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et prit du coton et de l'eau oxygénée dans la trousse. Il regarda Castiel avec un regard d'excuse. Ce dernier comprenant que ça allait faire un peu mal lui sourit tendrement, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris et qu'il était prêt. Une surprise pour détourner l'attention de Castiel, espérant ainsi qu'il ait moins mal, arriva à point nommé ! Gabriel ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant la scène sous yeux : un Castiel avec de l'appréhension et un Dean sérieux agenouillait à ses pieds. Il ne put retenir un rire en ressortant. Ce fut ce moment que Dean choisit pour appliquer le coton sur la plaie de Castiel. Il l'avait vraiment prit par surprise, aussi la douleur ne fut que passagère et légère, ce qui n'empêcha pas Castiel de gémir en fermant les yeux et posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean.

Ce mouvement faillit faire sursauter Dean. Lui aussi venait d'être prit par surprise ! Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'un homme cale sa tête contre lui, cela le dérangea donc, mais il laissa malgré tout le temps à Castiel de se reprendre et de relever la tête. Le coton fut mis de côté pour ensuite être jeter et un pansement fut appliqué. La trousse de soin fut ranger et Castiel remercia Dean avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de s'en aller vers les cuisines. Le silence régnait, aussi entendit-il Gabriel charrier Castiel en lui disant « qu'il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger » ce à quoi le plus jeune répondait « que ce n'était pas ça du tout ». Dean voulut se rapprocher pour entendre la suite et comprendre de quoi Gabriel parler exactement, mais il fut couper dans son élan par le corps imposant de Balthazar. Il avait besoin de lui pour vider un camion remplit de nouvelles chaises dont les frères avaient besoin chez eux. Il aurait pu le faire tout seul mais « ça va plus vite à deux » lui avait-il dit. N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, Dean le suivit sans broncher. Le camion n'était pas bien grand, les chaises paraissaient lourdes et grosses. Il n'y en avait pourtant au final pas tant que ça. En trois aller-retour, ils avaient fini. Dean se demandait bien à quoi pouvait leur servir autant de chaises mais il se retint de tout commentaires. Si il commençait à se faire détester, il n'allait pas pouvoir garder son travail ! Et, se faire virer après seulement une journée de boulot, ça n'était pas un record qu'il tenait particulièrement à avoir.

Il soupira. Dans ses mains se tenaient la dernière chaise du camion. Balthazar lui avait dit qu'il devait la mettre dans la chambre de Castiel, les autres pièces étant déjà pleines. Il lui avait vaguement indiqué où allait, lui assurant qu'il trouverait facilement. Mais à cet instant précis, Dean n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait dû passé toutes les pièces avant de tomber finalement sur la bonne ! Quoi ? Pas bon en orientation ? Pas du tout ! Il était juste un peu perturbé de se trouver chez des quasi-inconnus, une chaise à la main ! Quoi de plus naturel ? Il entra dans la chambre tant désiré et pesta lorsque son pied gauche heurta quelque chose de dur. Un carton. Encore un carton. Mais que foutait un carton ici hein ? C'était bien une chambre non ? Secouant son pied pour dissiper la légère gêne qui grandissait trop vite à son goût dans ses orteils, il alla au milieu de la pièce et posa la chaise. Ouf ! Il avait enfin fini de jouer les déménageurs. Il était libre...et il décida qu'il avait le droit et le temps d'examiner les lieux. Juste un peu, par curiosité. Il avait pu voir toutes les pièces de la maison et en avait conclut une chose : la pizzéria (et ceux qu'elle contenait) n'était pas la seule chose bizarre ici. Ne restait que la chambre de Castiel. Et vu qu'il s'y trouvait _complètement_ par hasard, il décida de regarder quels meubles et objets possédaient le jeune patron. Bleu. Il y avait beaucoup de bleu. Que ce soit sur les murs, les sols ou les couvertures. Du bleu. Pas le même partout, mais du bleu reste du bleu, qu'il soit clair ou foncé. Dean nota pour lui-même que Castiel adorait le bleu. Et les figurines d'anges à en croire la collection présente sous ses yeux.

Passant outre ces détails, il remarqua dans l'armoire ouverte un manteau beige. En s'approchant, il découvrit un trench-coat non pas beige mais plutôt marron clair. Bon, un mélange entre le marron clair et le beige. Bref. Il toucha le tissu et le trouva étonnamment doux. Son cerveau, pendant une vague de divagation, se demanda si ce trench-coat portait son odeur. Lorsque, la veille, Castiel lui avait proposé un travail et qu'ensuite il l'avait enlacé, Dean avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour sentir et mémoriser son odeur. Non, il n'avait eu aucune raison particulière de le faire, si ce n'est qu'il sentait bon. Oui. Si il devait décrire son odeur il dirait un mélange de fleur, d'herbe et de nuage. Drôle de mélange, certes, mais ça rendait bien. Après s'être assuré que personne ne venait, Dean attrapa l'une des manches et l'amena jusqu'à son nez. Il ferma les yeux, inspira doucement. Son odeur. Elle y était bien. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon !

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula brusquement, se cogna contre la chaise qu'il avait posé juste avant et sortit de la chambre en courant – marchant vite, entre les deux quoi. Au passage il bouscula Balthazar qui était venu voir pourquoi il mettait autant de temps. Poser une chaise, c'était pas sorcier normalement, surtout après l'avoir fait 10 fois quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fut surpris de voir Dean débouler comme ça et eut juste le temps de se décaler que son nouveau collègue avait pris la fuite. Il remarqua qu'il sortait de la chambre de Castiel, sourit mystérieusement et redescendit gérer les clients qui venaient d'arriver.

- Gabriel avait raison. On va bien s'amuser avec lui.

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Enfin fini, vous avez compris quoi, pour ce chapitre. Bref.**

**Vous aimez cette fin mystérieuse ? Non ? Je vous fais chier ? Dans ce cas, vous me laissez une tite review pour me le dire ? 8D**

**A la prochaine (qui est je sais pas quand) !**


End file.
